in your memory (until I move on)
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: "Have you ever considered finding a new hobby?" Roger couldn't tell if it was even a hobby, or just something he did to keep the memory of his parents.


"Have you ever considered finding a new hobby?" she asked, beautiful face marred with a frown as she waved away his latest puff of smoke.

It simply wasn't that easy. This was all he had left of his parents after he had lost their home to debt. All he had was the memory of their laughter as they played around the billiards board, and as they taught him all their 'tricks'. He was reminded of them with every sound of the ball rolling across the table.

He was just faithful to the game. Just as he was faithful to his parents' memory, and he made sure to play until there were no opponents left - long into the wee hours of the morning.

It wasn't the first time he had been asked the question in this dreary pub, and not for the first time, he shook his head in the negative with a way grin. He worked hard during the daylight hours to support this lifestyle.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you even enjoy the game?"

To be honest, Roger couldn't say he did anymore. The thrill of winning wasn't the same as it had been in the beginning. The threat of loss didn't hang over him as heavily when there was barely anything left to lose.

But he nodded, and smiled, hoping it looked like he did, indeed, enjoy the game.

"You're lying," Fleur claimed, pocketing the last ball. "You're a terrible player, too. I win, so you'll be coming with me tomorrow night. You need to experience more than this pub. You're, what, thirty already?"

Roger sniffed, glaring at the table before huffing. "Twenty-nine."

"Close enough," Fleur laughed.

...oOo...

"So where are you taking me?" Roger asked, trying to figure out exactly where he was. He'd been lost after the first line of trees, having never ventured far beyond the route between his flat, work, and the pub.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "As expected, you haven't even come here. It's called an amusement park. Far more thrilling than a pub, I assure you."

"I've been here once!"

"As a child, I'd wager." Fleur sent Roger a withering look as she parked, "But don't worry. I've got the entire thing planned out, so you don't have to look so lost."

"I don't look lost!"

"Alright, then. How about you choose where to go first?"

Roger fumbled, "You just said you had the entire thing planned out!"

"Thought so. Plans can be changed, Roger." Fleur grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a stall, and as she quickly spoke to whoever was on the other side of the stall - an older woman, with laugh lines and a kind smile - Roger stared at the sky.

It was the first time he was seeing it in years, but the lights of all the stalls and rides faded the colour. Roger could barely believe he missed something he hadn't seen in years, but he suddenly wanted to see the shining moon as the brightest orb in the navy blue blanket of sky littered with sparkling dots.

"You can't really see it here, but I know the perfect spot to star watch," Fleur said from his side, handing him a corn stick, before dragging him off again.

Both their corn sticks were long finished when they stopped walking. The lights and sounds of the amusement park were faded with how far away they were, and they were navigating almost entirely through moonlight.

They lay down, grass poking at their backs, and Roger didn't think he had ever been more enchanted.

Fleur didn't say a word for a long time, and Roger turned his head to look at her, really look at her, for what was probably the first time. The stars were reflected in her eyes, and a soft smile played on her lips, and Roger realised he barely knew the woman lying beside him.

"Why do you even go to the pub if you can come here every night instead?" Roger asked. In comparison, there was nothing worth anyone's time in the pub.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why that pub? Why any pub at all?" Fleur smiled, a glint of something bright in the darkness. "Did you even notice that we both work at Gringotts?"

Roger startled, sitting up to stare at Fleur. "You work at Gringotts?"

Fleur huffed a laugh. "I do. You're the most mysterious person in the bank: you just do your job, and leave. You never spoke to anyone; you never had any friends, so I became curious. I followed you the first day, and I went back to that pub for months, to see what was so interesting there. All I saw was a lonely person."

And Roger had seen a kind person, curious and enthusiastic.

"But there are probably a whole lot of other people who would be better worth your evenings. They'd probably go to many places far more interesting. Why me?" Roger's fingers itched for the packet in his pocket, but Fleur stopped his hand as he reached for it.

"Probably, but you're a good person who needed a friend, and I thought that I could do with another friend. I still don't understand why you go to the pub."

Roger remembered his parents. Their fondness for the game - a fondness he no longer shared - and sighed into the night.

"I don't know why I still go either. I guess I'd be open to any other adventure you can think up, since I've managed to bore you every night for the last few months. If you wouldn't mind the company, of course," Roger offered, feeling as if he was letting something go and feeling lighter for it.

"Really? Great! There's this place that opened recently. I've heard brilliant things about it. We can try it out tomorrow!"

Roger smiled when he heard the excitement in her voice. It's wasn't something he had heard during their many billiard games together, despite the fact that she almost always won. "It's about time I grew out of the pub addiction, isn't it?"

"There are so many better addictions," Fleur said sagely.

They both burst out laughing.

...oOo...

The Golden Snitch - Around the World [Team Rhead Roses]: (colour) navy blue; (character) Roger Davies; (word) faithful; (word) enjoy

Hogwarts - Hot Air Balloon Day: (dialogue) Have you ever considered finding a new hobby?


End file.
